metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear RAY (manned)
}} Metal Gear RAY was a Metal Gear design created by the U.S. Marine Corps and later stolen by the Patriots. History Background Metal Gear RAY was originally developed as a counter measure to the abundance of Metal Gear REX derivatives being built around the world, thus making it the first Metal Gear not to be specifically designed to launch nuclear missiles. This was necessary due to the leaking of Metal Gear REX's plans onto the black market by Revolver Ocelot. RAY was commissioned by the Pentagon and the U.S. Marine Corps, and Commandant General Scott Dolph helped spearhead the project. It was a standalone Marine Corps project that was able to operate independently, without requiring any Naval assisstance. In 2007, the Marines attempted to transport the RAY prototype, aboard the U.S.S. Discovery, to a testing location more than 500 miles south of the Bermudas, outside of the U.S. Second Fleet's operational range. However, Philanthropy had learned of the scheduled testing of the new Metal Gear unit, and Solid Snake was dispatched to infiltrate the disguised tanker, in an attempt to leak pictures of RAY onto the Internet and expose it to the world. However, Solid Snake was beaten there by Ocelot, Sergei Gurlukovich, and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. Ocelot then proceeded to steal RAY (or, as he put it, "take it back to the Patriots"), kill Gurlukovich and Dolph, then blew up the tanker, taking the Marines and the mercenaries along with it. Snake was also supposedly killed in the blast, as well as framed for causing an environmental disaster. Afterwards, the Patriots had RAY redesigned in order to protect Arsenal Gear, a new type of Metal Gear that the U.S. Navy were constructing with 25 mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units built for this purpose controlled by the GW AI housed within Arsenal. In 2009, Ocelot gave the original RAY prototype to Solidus Snake, who used RAY's technology for his personal exoskeleton and his takeover of an offshore cleanup facility, which was the disguise of Arsenal Gear. After special forces operative Raiden shot down Solidus's Harrier II, RAY emerged from the waters to catch the fallen aircraft and launched cluster bombs that devastated the surrounding area. After Solidus ordered the Harrier's pilot to flee, RAY took the jet beneath the waves. After witnessing RAY's appearance, Raiden believed it to be the new Metal Gear that was in development and, thus, was alarmed that it had already been activated. After the GW AI became corrupted by Emma Emmerich's worm cluster, Ocelot attempted to use RAY to execute Solid Snake, Raiden, and Solidus Snake, after revealing that he was a Patriot agent. However, Dead Cell leader Fortune was able to shield them all from RAY's payload with her "luck" powers. After Ocelot attempted a second attack with RAY's watter cutter, Liquid Snake's spirit took control of Ocelot's body and escaped in RAY. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot piloted Metal Gear RAY to fight Metal Gear REX piloted by Old Snake, just outside the supply hangar on Shadow Moses Island. Despite RAY being designed as a "REX-killer", with its water-cutter being able to cut through even the most powerful of armor, REX's sheer strength was able to effectively counteract RAY's superior agility and defeat it. The RAY used by Liquid Ocelot displayed traits of both the original prototype and the mass-production model, such as the original's cockpit and dual eye sensors, as well as the rounded knees and lack of tail of the mass-production models. Information Designed as an amphibious weapon to meet the standards of the U.S. Marine Corps, Metal Gear RAY was a versatile weapon both on the ground and underwater. Standing over twenty meters tall, the original prototype RAY required a pilot to operate it, after having first undergone VR training. The cockpit controls also acted as a harness of sorts, pressuring the pilot into the seat, to avoid being thrown around. The giant "wings" located on each side of the unit acted as a propulsion device. A tail on the hind end of the unit helped to steer the unit underwater. RAY's initial and most prominent armament was a "water jet cutter" housed in the jaw area. Powered by a massive pump, water would be sucked into an internal tank and then expelled as a narrow stream under extremely high pressure, approaching astronomical speeds. As RAY's primary weapon, its purpose was to sever and slice almost anything that stood in its way, even dense armor, such as that of Metal Gear REX. Other armaments include gatling gun pods located at the end of each "wing", a missile pod located on its back capable of firing homing missiles, and knee-mounted missile pods for ground defense. Metal Gear RAY's exterior metallic casing and armor is made of a ceramic-titanium alloy for defense against light to medium projectile assault. Metal Gear RAY had a more organic design than previous models, both in appearance and in function. Its streamlined shape helped to deflect enemy fire and allowed for greater maneuverability both on land and in water. Its interior workings were also somewhat organic, as it had artificial fibers that contracted when electricity was applied, much like natural muscle, instead of typical hydraulics; this pseudo-muscle tissue made it very maneuverable. It also had a nervous-system-like network of conductive nanotubes, which connected the widely dispersed sensor systems and relay commands from the cockpit to the various parts of RAY's body, automatically bypassing damaged systems and rerouting to auxiliary systems when needed. Another feature was its blood-like armor-repair nanopaste, which was secreted from valves and coagulates wherever the exterior surface was damaged. Particularly unusual was its "face," with two "eyes" and a gaping "mouth," only seen when the head armor was opened. Trivia *RAY was named after the manta ray due to its aquatic nature. In 2009, the Patriots informed Raiden that the name "Ray" was also one of the Allied codenames for the Japanese Mitsubishi A6M2 Zero fighter aircraft used in World War II. Interestingly, an earlier Metal Gear designed in 1974 also shared this same codename origin. *In 2007, Revolver Ocelot denied Marine Commandant Dolph's accusation of stealing RAY, and replied that he was "taking it back the Patriots," implying that the organization viewed it as one of their own creations. A similar claim was made in 1974 by another Patriot agent to Big Boss during the hijacking of Metal Gear ZEKE. *Metal Gear RAY was the fourth Metal Gear that Solid Snake fought and destroyed. Behind the scenes There may be several reasons for the unique appearance of Liquid Ocelot's manned RAY unit in Metal Gear Solid 4: the RAY could have been a new mass produced model tailored for Outer Haven (assuming the different Arsenal Gears had different RAY types), or it could have been the original prototype stolen from the Marines, but modified or repaired over time, resulting in the various changes. Other appearances ''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions Completing 100% of the missions in ''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions will unlock artwork of Metal Gear RAY. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater RAY (alongside REX) makes a cameo appearance as a model displayed in Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's office in 1964. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl RAY makes several cameo appearances in Super Smash Bros. Brawl: in the background of the Shadow Moses stage, as a collectible sticker, and as a trophy with this description: An amphibious Metal Gear developed by the U.S. Marines. Revisions to the prototype enabled mass production and made it a viable battle weapon with massive firepower and remote operation. Wings and a tail make it look monsterlike, but scarier still is the high-pressure water cannon in its mouth that fires a stream of water that can slice through rock. See also *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *Metal Gear RAY (mass-produced model) Notes and references